fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Falcon (SSB16)
Captain Falcon is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. Captain Falcon is a character who focuses on Power and Speed, Falcon is also the second fastest character in the game only losing to . Attributes Much like in past games, Captain Falcon is a rushing character that focuses heavily on speed and punishing. Most of his attacks are fast and with good melee range. His famous "Knee Smash" and Falcon Punch are powerful tools to quickly dispatch enemies, and his acrobatic moves and high speed in both air and ground allows him to quickly move around the stage. Advanced players can pull flashy combos or attacks with Falcon that usually involves attacking enemies off-stage. One of the most popular ones are the jumping off-stage to land a Falcon Punch or Falcon Dive; both extremely risky strategies, specially for the latter. A safe off-stage combo, however, is a Up or Neutral Aerials followed by a sweetspotted Forward Aerial. A good thing about Falcon is that he tends to get plenty of options for follow ups if a move doesn't connect as it should, allowing him to always stay one step forward and leave little to none reaction time from the opponent. Neutral and Up Aerials should be the main combo tools of any Falcon player. Captain Falcon's edge-guard has greatly improved with the addition of Up Tilt being able to Meteor Smash airborne opponents, making one of Falcon's safest options to prevent recovery when not trying to chase the opponent off-platform. The attack itself is very fast and Meteor Smashes regardless of where it hits, unlike most Meteor Smashes that require specific hitboxes. In addition since the changes of using Meteor Smash Attacks against ground opponents has changed, Up Tilt now ground-bounces opponents, leading to a higher variety of follow ups. Another safe option to edge-guarding is to grab the ledge as soon the opponent grabs it, kicking him/her away, and then jump away with a Back Aerial. However, Falcon's problems lies in his predictable recovery and lack of means to combat projectiles. Enemies can easily prevent him from recovering in some cases if the player is not careful. His attacks tend to lack priority, meaning he is not very good at clashing his attacks against other opponents, but rather avoiding and punishing poor advances. Additionally, both Forward and Down Aerials are not viable options for short hopping attacks unless the player is certain it will connect; those moves have high landing lag even when used in a full jump, specially for his Knee Smash. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Faces the camera, salutes and exclaims "Show me your moves!" (The animation is different and faster if he is facing left). *Side: Charges himself up with a fiery aura, similar to when using the Falcon Punch. *Down: Holds out his hand and exclaims "Come on!". 'On-Screen Apperance' *The Blue Falcon spins to a stop, Captain Falcon jumps out, and then the Blue Falcon speeds off. 'Idle Poses' *Does a battle pose. *Does a battle pose slightly different from the first one. 'Victory Poses' *Performs two jump kicks, then strikes a pose. *Charges up red energy, similar to one of his Melee poses, but with fire added. *Does three consecutive roundhouse kicks, then poses. In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia